


My kitty Cris

by canoeisaliar



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Funny story, M/M, Magic, bottom!cristiano, cat!Cristiano, top!Gareth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canoeisaliar/pseuds/canoeisaliar
Summary: Cris met a witch in a bar，when he came back, he acted like a little cat after she cast a spell on him. Gareth decided to help poor cris( who enjoy  palying balls and licking his paw~）, but they did not expect that they have to make love to break the magic curse.





	

配对：Gareth Bale/Cristiano Ronaldo  
分级：PG-13~NC-17  
摘要：Cris被某个神秘的吉普赛女巫下了咒语，他开始觉得自己是一只猫。

1

Gareth早该在Cris在训练中一直盯着皮球不放时就该感到异常。

不是说Cris以前不紧盯着足球，但不是这样的，他几乎是以一种异常的兴奋和专注在紧盯着皮球，当任何一个人企图从他脚下断球时Cris都会变得更兴奋，同时挥舞着双臂就好像他要跳一支舞似的，同时，他精力旺盛，整个下午的训练结束后，Cris哼着歌回到更衣室，Gareth在他脱掉衣服的时候盯着他赤裸的脊背看了几眼，他的脸有点红，或许是因为更衣室充满荷尔蒙并且太热了。

“喵。”

Gareth在小心地将球鞋塞回柜子的时候听到一声轻轻的猫叫，他困惑地抬起头，怀疑自己是否幻听了。但当他收拾着包准备走人时，微弱的猫叫再次传到他耳朵里，Gareth开始怀疑是否有某个队友将宠物私自带到了训练基地，他抬起头环视四周，更衣室吵吵嚷嚷，他耳边Marcelo和Isco他们正笑着讨论某档脱口秀节目，Sergio已经准备离开正跟他们击掌告别，而Cris正坐在柜子边传简讯，他仍然哼着歌，心情大好。

似乎没有任何人注意到了这两声奇异的猫叫。

“Cris，你有没有听到……”Gareth皱起眉毛，Cris正把自己的视线从手机上拔出来，“什么？”他问道，眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇弯起的弧度就像一只餍足的猫咪一样，“这个太搞笑了，你一定得看看。”他把手机拿到Gareth眼前，“等等，你说听到什么来着？”

Gareth宠溺地看着他，摇了摇头，Cris坐在他的身旁，他身上还带着沐浴后的芳香，Gareth猜他根本就不知道自己对他有多大影响力，这是个搞笑视频，配着Cris这两天为之着迷的某首歌，Cris哼着歌，Gareth完全心猿意马。

“喵~”

Gareth僵住了，这回，猫叫就在他耳边，近在咫尺，他将视线移向Cris的脸，Cris正困惑地看着他，“Cris，你一定在跟我开玩笑吗？”Gareth试着大笑，“别再学猫叫了。”Cris露出一个被冒犯了的表情，“我才没有在学猫叫！”他宣布，而Gareth再次怀疑他的耳朵是不是出了点问题，他露出可怜巴巴的表情，“可是……”

“我为什么要学猫叫啊，”Cris气哼哼的，脸蛋红扑扑的，“你还要不要看啦！”他说，Gareth点了点头，Sergio嘲笑他们是可爱的‘一对’，Cris冲他扮鬼脸，“拜拜啦！”他说，更衣室里的人陆陆续续离开，Cris继续给他展示着手机上的画面，“哇，老兄，我爱死这首歌了，”他转向Gareth，“下次我要录他们的歌喵！”

四目相对，Cris瞪大眼睛，“我说了什么？”

“你说——”Gareth颤巍巍地抬起手，“你说了‘喵’。”

“我没有！我为什么要说喵？”他站起身，Gareth不可思议地看着他，“天啊，我不知道我怎么了喵……”他团团转起来，“我是不是又说了喵？操！我停不下来了喵！”

Gareth真的不想笑的，但眼前这一幕太过可爱，Cris就像追逐在追逐自己的尾巴一样团团转，火烧火燎的，“别跟我开玩笑啦。”他和和气气地笑，试图安抚Cris，而当Cris看到Gareth的表情时气的跺脚，“我没有跟你开玩笑！我不知道我怎么了，喵！我就只是——我停不下来说这个，操，喵……”Cris捂着嘴巴，而Gareth渐渐意识到Cris不是在他开玩笑。

2

“你得告诉我经过。”

Cris可怜巴巴地，咬着自己的指甲，这是他焦躁时的表现，他们正坐在Cris家的柔软沙发上，Cris蜷成一团，抱着自己的膝盖，双脚交错在一起。

“我，我不知道喵……”

“你能停下说‘喵’吗？”Gareth小心翼翼地靠近他，Cris慢慢点了点头，“有时候可以，但只要我一激动，就会忍不住学猫叫。”

“很好，你得好好想想这种情况从什么时候开始的。”Gareth将一只手放在Cris的脑袋上，而Cris温顺地闭着眼睛发出呜呜声，Gareth差点就控制不住自己震惊的表情了。

“……前天？大前天？我突然开始不喜欢在水池里洗澡……”他嘟囔着，“我不知道发生了什么，就只是突然觉得水的感觉很可怕，怎么会有人把自己塞到水龙头下面呢？难道他不害怕溺死吗？”他理直气壮地说，Gareth目瞪口呆，“那你怎么洗澡？你……你舔自己吗？”

Cris伸出一节小小的粉嫩的舌头，舔了舔指尖，Gareth感到眼前的一幕让他有点脸红，“唔，不，这太奇怪了。”Cris露出难为情的表情，“我洗的很快。”他匆匆解释，似乎想要掠过这个问题，“好吧，”Gareth努力让自己接受这个事实，“可它不会是凭空出现的，我是说，也许你和某只猫打过交道？你知道，就和某些电影里的情节一样……”

Cris突然凝固了，当他再次抬起头的时候，眼睛瞪得大大的，水汪汪地瞪着Gareth，“我想起来了，是那个女人！是那个女人喵！”他猛地跳起来，用手指抓着沙发垫子，Gareth相信如果他真的是只猫的话此刻已经浑身炸毛了，“酒吧！Gareth！喵！我遇到了那个女人！”他的脸涨得通红，“上帝，她是个女巫！喵……她说她要给我惩罚……”

“为什么？”

“因为，因为，”Cris的脸红了，他羞怯地没有看Gareth，用手捂着脸，“她想和我交配……”

“什么？！”Gareth差点就跳起来了，交配什么的真的对解决情况无用啊！Cris的脸腾的红了，“不！Fuck！她想上我的床，我拒绝了她，接着，就这样了喵，我跟她说如果她来马德里看看我能做些什么……”

“你会做什么？”

“我能做什么呢？我什么都不会做喵……”

Cris挫败地把自己的脸埋在膝盖中间，“可恶的女人喵……我该怎么见人！”

“好吧，好吧，”Gareth摸了摸他的脑袋，安抚着Cris，“我们得找到破解诅咒的办法。”

3

Gareth花了一晚上让Cris接受用马桶。

起因是Cris脸色通红，浑身发抖，却把自己裹在大床的中间一言不发，郁郁寡欢，直到Gareth小心地靠近他，Cris躲了一下，才任由英国绅士把他的脸捧在掌心中央，这只大猫浑身颤抖地说：“想上厕所……”

Gareth的脑袋当机了一会儿，接着意识到了什么，“你需要猫砂！”他宣布，Cris幽怨地瞪了他一眼，“我不会，我是个正常人，那么做我会被送进精神病院。”

“握着我的手好吗？”Gareth握着他的手，把Cris从大床的中间拖下地，当他们走到厕所的时候，Cris的脸涨得通红，“不敢相信，我不敢相信！”他说，“我恨那个婊子喵！”如果他不说‘喵’的话，这句话听上去会更有杀伤力一点。

“我就在门口，你不会淹死在马桶里的，Cris，你是个人类，不是猫。”

“我知道我是个人类。”Cris责备道，但他盯着马桶时就好像盯着某样可怕的怪物似的，接着他关上门。

4

第二天他们是一起去训练基地的，队友们朝他们吹口哨。

Cris正努力控制自己，但他还是从喉咙里发出呼噜声，“没人会发现的。”Gareth苦口婆心，“训练基地的厕所也不会淹死你。”

“谁知道呢。”Cris发出呼噜声，神色紧张。

5

Gareth的担心是多余的，Cris在训练中表现的超常的好，他动作轻盈敏捷，反应神速，玩着脚底的球就像猫咪玩毛线球一样。

如果不是他在小组赛赢了后扑到Gareth的身上和他在草皮上滚来滚去的话，Gareth几乎以为他恢复正常了，“Cris，等等！”Gareth脸红着呢喃，但却忍不住抱着压在身上的身体，四目相对，Cris的眼睛美的不可思议，Gareth的心砰砰直跳，Cris快乐非常，大笑着向前敏捷地一扑，当他咬住Gareth的喉咙时，这一切看上去有点尴尬了。

虽然Cris立刻就松开了口，但Gareth的脸还是红的快滴出血了，Cris火急火燎地把他从地上拉起来，接着开始四处看有没有人注意到他们。

幸运的是，没人注意到Cris给Gareth的喉结上轻轻来了一口。  
6

“也许今晚我们可以一起去吃晚餐？”Gareth对Cris建议道，勇敢点，他对自己说，“然后我们可以去图书馆查点古文献是什么的……”

Cris正对着镜子猛照，“God，我好怕我会长出胡须来，那太可怕了。”接着他回过头来，像是没听清楚Gareth在说什么一样，瞪圆了他那双琥珀色的眼珠（Gareth怀疑这是不是自己的错觉，Cris的眼睛颜色更浅了），“图书馆？老兄，你是认真的吗？吃饭可以，但图书馆还是算了。”他说，Gareth的脸有点红，“那么，电影？”

Cris的眼珠转了转，“这听上去像个约会，我是说，我们不还处于麻烦中吗？”Cris的表情很微妙，“也许我在这见鬼的咒语解除前都应该待在家里。”

Gareth发出了一声懊恼的叹息，蓝眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着Cris，“你说的对。”

不知道是不是他的神态打动了Cris，Cris又看了看他，咬着嘴唇犹豫起来，“也许出去逛逛也没什么不好，我这两天已经够烦了，时刻都在担心我会变成一只真正的猫，噢，最可怕的是或许我会长出胡子或者耳朵来，我会被抓去研究然后做成标本——”

“等等，你不会被抓去做成标本的！”Gareth打断他，“我不会让那发生在你身上。”他脱口而出，而Cris眨了眨眼睛，等Gareth的脸有点红的时候，他才终于开口：“哇哦，我竟然有点感动。”他偷笑起来，“什么电影？”

7

“你觉得我脸上有没有什么东西？”Cris把脸转向Gareth，而后者，握紧了手中的可乐瓶子，“我看不清，Cris，我们在电影院呢。” 

Cris从喉咙里发出呜呜声，凑的更近了，“现在呢？”

Gareth觉得他有点失声，如果现在灯光大亮的话Cris准会看到他红的就快赶上番茄了，“没什么奇怪的。”他咳嗽了一声，轻轻说，Cris的脸凑得太近了，那让他的心脏不停地乱跳。

Cris叹了一口气，摸了摸自己的脸，“我恨死那个女人了，如果她让我长出耳朵尾巴之类的东西我发誓，我一定会给她点颜色瞧瞧。”他宣布，而Gareth不得不把脸藏到另一边，Cris长出猫耳的画面正在他的脑内循环播放。

“做个英国绅士！”Gareth不停告诫自己。

8

“Eww！”Cris在走进Gareth家的院子时发出一声被冒犯的感叹。

“你怎么了？”Gareth回过头，正准备把钥匙插进门锁里，Cris捂着鼻子，“你的院子一股狗味。”他责备道，Gareth受伤地回过头，“Cris，你喜欢狗，你家就养狗不是吗？”

“不敢相信。”他回答道，但是脸有点红：“对不起，我想是这古怪的咒语影响了我。”

“所以你不是真的讨厌狗？”Gareth把他领进门里。

Cris咬着嘴唇，“我不知道，我是说，狗……”他迟疑着，而Gareth再一次感到了危险，Cris变得越来越像猫，而这绝对不是个好兆头。

9

他们查了一晚上资料，从邪恶的北欧神到日本的神话传说，很遗憾收获不多，Cris打着哈欠，“真该死，我应该留下那个女人的电话号码！”说着他伸出舌头舔了舔自己的指尖，Gareth的脸猛地红了，“Cris，你在干什么？”

Cris愣了一下，“操！”他猛地跳起来，疯狂地甩着手就好像上面沾了什么东西一样，“我该怎么办？”他团团转起来，将双手递向Gareth：“你得把我捆起来！”

“什么？！”

“上帝！我竟然舔爪子！等等——我说了爪子？见鬼的喵！”Cris的脸一阵红一阵白，Gareth急忙安抚他，当他用手抚摸着Cris的脑袋同时告诉他他一定会让这一切都恢复正常时，Cris慢慢冷静了下来。

“我恨这个。”他评论道，但是把脸颊往Gareth的掌心里塞，而Gareth不得不承认，Cris的小脸无比适合被他包在掌心里，Gareth收回手，害羞地盯着电脑屏幕猛看，但Cris发出一声呜呜声，接着凑过来按住了他。

他没说话，但是脸上写满了傲娇的期待，Gareth清了清嗓子，把手重新放在Cris的脑袋上。

10

Marcelo说Cris看上去有点奇怪，起因是GarethCris和Marcelo一块去伯纳乌内部某家饭店用餐时，Cris被一家中餐馆的猫薄荷吸引了。

说“吸引”或许无法描述Cris灾难性的表情，Cris就只是在看到那盆用来驱蚊的猫薄荷时整个人差点就跳了起来，他的瞳孔猛地放大，脸上挂着某种奇异的表情。

Gareth的雷达立刻发出警告！

他冲上去把猛地把准备扑向猫薄荷的Cris紧紧抱住，“Cris！Cris！冷静下来！”而等他把Cris强硬地塞进厕所里时，Marcelo在后面目瞪口呆地看着他们。

“喵喵喵喵喵！”Cris的脸和脖子都红了，他的两只手紧紧抓着Gareth的肩膀，“让我出去！”他吼道，Gareth紧紧抱着他，死活不放开，而一个拼命挣扎的Cris很明显是难以应付的。

“求你了，Cris，别这么做。”他恳求道，而Cris至少在他的肩上已经留下好几个淤青了。

Cris的动作停止了，接着他的身体慢慢软了下去，“这真尴尬。”终于，他深吸了一口气，可怜兮兮地把视线递向Gareth，“我不知道我怎么了，我控制不了自己。”

“我知道，我知道。”Gareth顺了顺他的脊背，“不管怎么说，我们得赶紧解决这事。”他咽了一下，严肃地回答。

11

终于，Gareth在他们短暂的假期里发现了某个有用的信息。

“破解咒语的关键是真爱，灵与肉的结合……”

“噢！发明这个咒语的人一定看多了童话故事！”Cris宣布，“我上哪找真爱去？”Gareth的脸微微红了，“我不知道，Cris，这就是线索。”

Cris叹了一口气，他让自己瘫在柔软的大床上，“也许这就是那个女巫的阴谋，她就是无论如何都要上我的床。”

 

12

Cris烦躁地在屋子里搞破坏，Gareth接到电话并赶到Cris的家时，他整个人都变成了粉红色，正焦躁地走来走去，“我不知道发生了什么，我应该打电话给医生吗？”

Gareth犹豫而担忧地看着他，Cirs把自己泄气地塞进沙发里，整个人团成了一团，而Gareth不得不承认Cris蜷缩起来后看上去娇小的不可思议……说起来，Cris被咒语影响后整个人也变得柔软极了，他的身体越来越轻盈柔软敏捷，周中的比赛里Cris甚至完成了帽子戏法，谢天谢地没人发现Cris的异常。

Cris让厨师给他们准备了一顿午饭，他食欲不振，不停摩擦交换着双腿，午餐中就溜进了厕所，“啊啊啊！”Cris发出一声大吼时，Gareth被他吓了一大跳，他追过去，Cris正一脸绝望，“我……见鬼，操，我猜我是发情了。”

“发情……”Gareth重复这个词，完全一脸状况外。

“没错！发情！我真的被改造成了一个动物！他喵的！”Cris气的浑身发抖。

13

“我得找个辣妹？”Cris用被子把自己包裹起来，“不想做一个在卫生间打手枪打到晕倒的名人。”他说，把视线投向Gareth。

“你……”Gareth口干舌燥，他喜欢Cris，谁都看得出来，Gareth毫不怀疑这一点。他试图和Cris约会，试图照顾他，试图接近Cris，但问题是，Cris知道吗？

“找一个辣妹，然后解决这一切。”Cris再次说，Gareth觉得他的心在旋转着下沉，他后退了一步，试图稳住自己的身体，“呃……那我先回家了，再见了Cris……”他礼貌地说。

假话，他想照顾Cris，想和Cris做爱。

可是他不能。

“见鬼的！”Cris在他转身的时候说。

“什么？”

“见鬼的！难道你非得让我说想和你交配吗？操，交配？！喵——”

Gareth膛目结舌，而Cris猛地站起身，被子下的他只穿了一条标志性的CR7内裤，“你喜欢我吗？”

“唔……是的。”Gareth结结巴巴地回答。

“那么来吧。”Cris的脸红了，有点扭捏，“我也喜欢你。”

14

“喵喵喵喵喵喵！”

Gareth慢慢进入Cris的身体时，Cris的脸红的不像样，Gareth也同样，但当Gareth还没动两下，Cris就立刻缴械后，他的脸慢慢变得五颜六色。

“操！见鬼的婊子！——”他咆哮起来，发出愤怒的喵呜声，而Gareth想起他在某本书上读到的关于猫咪的习性，他的脸色也变得精彩起来。

Cris气的炸毛，“她对我做了什么？！你能相信吗？操！见鬼！喵喵喵……呜呜……”Gareth抱着他的腰快速运动起来，而Cris再次沉迷进爱海里，很明显，虽然他射的飞快但同样能很快恢复状态。

“看样子咒语真的对你改造的很彻底……”Gareth喃喃道。

“我要死了！Gareth！我要死了！”他哀嚎起来，Gareth吻了吻他的嘴唇，当他们再次滚进柔软的床单里时，他做了最后一次挺近，Cris发出哼哼声，最后一次绝望地释放了出来，为了他的健康着想，Cris真的不能再射更多次了，Greth小心翼翼地将自己抽出来。

“爱你……”他轻轻表白，Cris发出呼噜呼噜的声音，睁开眼睛盯着Gareth，“什么时候开始的？”

“我不知道。”Gareth诚实地坦白，“但我一直为了能和你一起踢球而努力。”他羞愧起来，Cris凑上去咬住了他的耳朵，“我也喜欢你，Gareth，这是真的喵。”他说，脸蛋红红的，“噢，我说了喵？喵……这可是个正经的表白……”

15 

他们窝在Cris的CR7大床上香甜地睡着了，尽管Cris做了一个关于他真的变成猫而Gareth变成了一只大金毛的噩梦。（美梦？）

16

训练结束，Cris路过那家中餐馆的时候，Gareth的神经紧绷起来。

但奇怪的是，什么都没发生，Cris没有露出那种狂热的表情，Gareth震惊地看着他，Cris稍微反应了一秒后回过神来。

“咒语——”Gareth开口道。

“解除了！”Cris的脸上写满了兴奋，“哇哦，我已经好几天没说过喵了！真爱才能破解咒语，我们做到了？”他说，而Gareth的脸红了，Cris凑过去，脸上挂着微笑，“God，我现在欲火焚身。”他眨了眨眼睛。

“现在？”

“别假装你没在训练的时候盯着我的屁股看。”Cris偷笑着，“现在跟我回家去，它就是你的。”他扬起下巴，笑的像一只偷腥的猫。

Gareth稍微有些尴尬地将视线挪开，但他心动了。

17

麻烦并没有结束，该死的吉普赛女巫的咒语竟然有副作用？！

Cris破口大骂，Gareth可怜兮兮地露出狗狗眼，是的，没错，Gareth现在表现的像只金毛犬！

Cris手忙脚乱到处查资料，另一方面，他怀疑Gareth喜欢他家那两条狗狗超过喜欢他。

18

耶稣玛利亚！为什么Gareth会有结？

不是说Cris不喜欢，他一开始的确被吓到了，但等到Gareth羞愧地道歉并在他的后颈猛舔时，Cris享受地抬起了屁股，“是有点痛，但感觉不可思议……God，你吓到我了。”他捂着脸坦白。 

19

咒语的副作用终于结束了，等到他们终于能安安稳稳地参加训练后，所有人都知道了他们是一对。

“你们就像一对搞在一起的猫和狗……”

“不知道为什么我要这么说。”Marcelo表情纠结。

Cris眨了眨眼睛，Gareth装作没听到。

Fin.


End file.
